La nuit des cœurs faciles
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Au cœur de la nuit, un regard sombre... son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle fut détaillée de haut en bas, sans délicatesse aucune par celle lui faisant face... Rated plutôt M.


_**La nuit des cœurs faciles**_

**...**

Le vent s'était levé, violent de fraîcheur, glacial, gelé. Le vent s'était levé apportant la chute des températures qui avaient été clémentes jusqu'alors, loin des chaleurs hivernales peu enviables, loin des frissons qu'amenaient d'ordinaire les pluies glacées, le gel ou la neige, loin des mains froides et du bout des doigts transis et frigorifiés, des nez rougis, la sensibilité des oreilles ou encore des orteils transformés en glaçons.

Le vent s'était levé, oui, il était bel et bien là, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait mis de longues, très longues minutes à ordonner dans de belles boucles dorées, offrant à sa tigrasse rebelle un semblant d'ordre dans une élégante harmonie. Une harmonie qu'elle avait complétée par un maquillage discret mais efficace, noircissant légèrement ses yeux pour en faire ressortir ce vert profond et unique qui les caractérisait, ce vert d'eau où semblaient scintiller millions de constellations émeraudes lui offrant un regard doux et franc, loyal, éclatant, curieux et sincère, perspicace, pénétrant, au-delà du simple ravissement. Un regard expressif dont elle n'avait bien souvent pas la moindre conscience, un peu naïve quant aux charmes qui dansaient à la surface de ces deux perles de jades jusqu'aux merveilles que l'on pouvait y découvrir dans l'abysse de leurs profondeurs.

Emma avait également perdu un temps fou pour déterminer quelle tenue aurait l'honneur de recouvrir son corps, pas que son armoire entrait en compétition avec un dressing digne de ce nom mais tout de même, il était fou de constater combien de vêtements au fil des ans elle avait entassé. Et puis, que porter ? Tenue sophistiquée ? Élégante ? Ou plus décontractée ? Un truc distingué, chic, coquet, stylé et recherché ou quelque chose de plus discret ? De plus simple et désinvolte, détendu...? Et que choisir entre jupe, robe, jeans ou pantalon ? Que de bien stupides tourments en vérité.

Une réflexion intense qui fut entrecoupée par les joies d'une vie bien remplie, laissant peu de place aux minutes à rallonge et heures perdues. Préparation rapide après une journée de travail agrémentée des petits plus quotidiens. Un appel de sa mère, encore. Un chaton à éjecter de ses genoux, encore, et encore, tellement que cette petite boule de poils semblait menacer de prendre racine en ce lieu. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les animaux, pas qu'elle les détestait mais, elle n'avait pas développé d'affection particulière pour eux, contrairement à la plupart de ses connaissances entourées de chien, chat, oiseau, du canari au perroquet en passant par la perruche, hamster et autre rongeur qu'elle jugeait bien nuisibles, et des poissons, complètement inutiles. Un animal de compagnie ? Jamais de la vie ! Et pourtant, se passant de son avis il en avait été décidé autrement. Un mois de décembre, une nuit particulière pour nombre de famille, un cadeau au pied du sapin, un carton qu'elle avait ouvert les mains un peu tremblantes armée d'une légère appréhension, d'un sourire sceptique et d'un froncement de sourcils suite aux nombreuses allusions étranges de ses parents, au court du dîner, en cette chaleureuse soirée.

Et, depuis quelques jours voilà qu'elle ne vivait plus seule, ses pas étant désormais suivis d'un petit chat, aux poils longs, tout gris, des yeux sombres, bleus. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non, mais elle ne savait qu'en faire. Un chaton ? Vraiment ? Ahah, elle avait ri devant cette drôle d'ironie. Mon Dieu, voilà qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même à présent. Un petit chat, un bébé tout poilu qu'elle avait en toute originalité décidé de nommer "_chaton"_ ou "_fichue boule de poils" _la plupart du temps ou encore _"saleté"_ lorsque ce dernier l'agaçait. Pas qu'elle l'aimait non plus, non, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais, sa mère lui avait offert ce chat sous le regard tendre et approbateur de son père et, elle aimait ses parents alors...

Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, elle aimait l'observer, voir le bonheur dans lequel l'animal avait très vite coulé, tantôt profitant d'une caresse d'un rayon du soleil au travers des carreaux pendant l'une de ses nombreuses siestes, tantôt contemplant une goutte d'eau s'écouler lentement du robinet de la cuisine, attrapant l'instant présent sans se poser de question, ronronnant dans un rythme apaisant, courant après sa queue, un peu naïf. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'aimait, non, mais, si elle se débarrassait de la mauvaise foi qui la caractérisait bien souvent lorsqu'elle parlait de sentiments, elle admettait volontiers qu'avoir un truc doux à proximité c'était plaisant parfois, de temps à autre, assez souvent en définitive, la mauvaise foi étant toujours un peu là, elle ne pouvait dire ouvertement que cette bestiole avait comblé une pièce vide en son cœur, refermant une porte pour ne plus laisser passer de courant d'air. Alors oui, elle aimait ce chat mais, elle n'était pas prête de le concéder. Elle qui ne s'attachait à rien ni personne et certainement pas à cette fichue boule de poils.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées qui venaient de s'éparpiller, maudissant le vent et sa chevelure devenue quelque peu sauvage, maudissant le froid apporté par ce souffle féroce et instable n'hésitant pas à se faufiler sous le vêtement pourtant serré qu'elle avait finalement décidé de revêtir, cette robe cocktail, noire, tombant jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, ornée d'un voile de dentelles, un col en V offrant un léger mais charmant décolleté, cintrée, ajustant sa taille à la perfection. Cette robe élégante mais pas formelle, féminine, splendide et pourtant discrète. Juste parfaite pour cette soirée.

Et la nuit était tombée, et le vent soufflait, et il faisait froid et, cette robe était jolie mais vraiment trop légère. Malgré le long manteau qu'elle portait par-dessus, la jeune blonde frissonna, tremblante de froide. Elle s'obligea à accélérer l'allure, ne portant que peu d'attention aux lumières scintillantes, aux rumeurs de la ville qui lui parvenaient, joies, rires et chants, aux joyeux fêtards qui flirtaient déjà avec l'alcool. À tous ces petits détails rappelant aux passants les fêtes du nouvel an.

Emma força encore un peu l'allure, le froid n'étant plus la raison de cette soudaine accélération, seul son retard en était la cause et les sarcasmes accueillirent son arrivée à destination dans des moqueries toutes faites qui firent s'étirer ses lèvres en un large sourire, sa bande d'amis habituelle lui lançant les vannes habituelles pour son retard, habituel. Elle finissait cette année comme elle l'avait commencée, _"changez de disque les gars !"_ fut sa seule réplique et unique excuse.

Et la soirée débuta, loin de la fraîcheur et du vent agitant les ombres de la nuit qui furent bien vite oubliées. L'atmosphère conviviale dans laquelle elle trempait, auprès de personnes qu'elle appréciait pour ne pas dire aimait lui offrit de bons moments, de nombreux éclats de rire, une alimentation plus liquide que solide, des discussions sur tout et rien, blagues stupides aux discours plus intellectuels de certains.

En cet instant, elle se sentait bien et elle comptait profiter pleinement de cette fête de tradition.

Sur un coup de tête, une décision mûrement réfléchie par la brume alcoolisée recouvrant les esprits, ils finirent par retrouver la fraîcheur et ce maudit vent ne manquant pas d'agiter ses cheveux pour rejoindre ce bar, populaire, à l'entrée de la ville. Ce n'était pas une discothèque mais un lieu branché où l'on pouvait jouer, boire et manger mais surtout danser au rythme de musiques endiablées avant de finir par se souhaiter la bonne année. Le lieu ayant été aménagé pour l'occasion avec pour seul mot d'ordre _"amusez-vous !"._

Porté par le vent des mélodies, son corps arpenta la piste de danse, mouvements à la fois doux et énergiques, légers, suivant le rythme frénétique. Elle n'était pas la grâce incarnée mais, elle aimait danser, s'amuser, juste profiter.

Minuit approchait à grand pas et, comme un éternel recommencement, cette année allait succéder à une autre, les mois de janvier à décembre allaient se suivre, s'enchaînant au fil des minutes découpant les heures qui deviendraient bien vite de nombreuses journées. Minuit approchait, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air, juste comme ça, sans réelle raison car il faisait froid, elle ne fumait pas et tous dansaient, s'amusaient à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme poussa la porte du bar, son corps frissonna de la tête aux pieds au contact de la nuit puis, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur la gauche, croisant la douce caresse d'un regard sombre venu se figer dans le sien, elle frissonna de nouveau.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle fut détaillée de haut en bas, sans délicatesse aucune par celle lui faisant face, se sentant rougir devant le rictus appréciateur qui finit par apparaître sur les lèvres de cette étrange créature sortant de nulle part, une femme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue dans cette petite ville.

Et, sous le grand tableau noir de cette nuit, mystérieuse, où, dans la magie du soir virevoltaient quelques nébuleuses, milliers d'étoiles scintillantes dessinant la beauté de la voie lactée elle échangea avec cette femme un premier baiser.

Elle s'était approchée de la jeune blonde, dans une certaine lenteur apportant son regard sur et désireux, ce n'était pas un regard de tendresse, empli de mièvreries amoureuses, c'étaient des yeux sombres, inconnus et séducteurs, attirants. C'était une inconnue, belle dans son jeans serré noir, ce haut clair la mettant en valeur, contrastant avec son teint halé et sa chevelure lui tombant aux épaules, si sombre. Son brushing loin d'être impeccable ayant été agité par le vent, offrant quantité de mèches rebelles, battant ses joues et ses lèvres, rehaussées par une pointe de maquillage, rouge-ombre, faisant ressortir toute sa beauté.

Emma n'avait jamais croisé femme aussi belle, magnifique.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle la laissa s'avancer si près d'elle, pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre l'enceinte du bar, à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, pour cette raison que son bas-ventre se serra sous le désir qui l'envahit soudain, une nuée de papillons déployant leurs ailes pour effleurer cette tentation capricieuse de l'envie lorsqu'elle se colla à elle, plaçant une jambes entre les siennes, ses doigts courant sur ses bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, son cou, ses joues.

Pour cette raison qu'elle laissa cette femme, cette inconnue, si belle inconnue lui caresser d'une main la joue pour ranger une de ses longues mèches dorées derrière son oreille et, qu'elle chercha à approfondir le frôlement de lèvres, la légère caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et son souffle devint rapide et fantaisiste comme elle se perdit dans ce baiser, empli d'une fougue qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Elle laissa avec ardeur ses instincts la guider, mordant cette lèvre inférieure pour reprendre son souffle, replongeant ensuite dans les yeux sombres, désireux, si beaux. Avant de repartir portée par le vent, frais et pourtant si chaud en cet instant, offrant aux deux femmes la mélodie de ce ballet gracieux qu'elles venaient d'entreprendre, faisant glisser, telle une ondine sur ses demi-pointes sa langue sur la sienne.

Son corps pétillait, joyeux de découvrir ce que les gestes envieux et délicats, envoûtants, emplis d'alchimie, joli mime de tendresse que le besoin du corps de l'autre laissait envisager. Une promesse devant cette passion, énergique, tambourinant dans un rythme guerrier alors que des mouvements commençaient à s'esquisser, douces ondulations qui n'avaient rien d'innocentes, des mains taquines et cette nuque qu'elle inclina pour offrir à la brune un accès sur son cou, sur cette peau délicate et tendre, douce et frissonnante, quémandant des baisers enivrants, ne pouvant retenir le souffle gémissant de son plaisir qui martelait son corps avec force sous cette nuit, sombre et froide.

Et, le décompte commença, fort et puissant, sortant de l'établissement où découlait l'euphorie. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, retentirent dans les ténèbres de la nuit tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du bar, la blonde tirant la brune par la main pour la guider dans les dédales des rues désertes sous la lueur des étoiles, nombreuses, brillantes et éclatantes, silencieuses témoins de leurs actions. Des cris de joies, des rires, des embrassades trouvèrent leurs oreilles, elles n'en avaient que faire.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, il était trop tard pour trouver la raison, la jeune femme s'était prise dans les filets de cette ténébreuse brune, tentatrice, lui offrant des regards séducteurs dans un petit jeu visuel, attisant ses sens. Regards langoureux, la déshabillant, faisant fourmiller chaque courbe de son corps.

Elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette stratégie guerrière ayant depuis le début, perdu le jeu de cette partie d'échec sensuelle et aventurière.

Une fois franchie, la porte de son petit appartement se referma avec force comme elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre cette dernière. Ses yeux dans les siens, animant de nouveau son feu intérieur, stimulant des flammes, brûlantes et suaves, de désir. Et son regard, sombre, si sombre, bouillonnant de convoitise sembla faussement résister à la tentation, à ce pêché de luxure et plaisir des chairs, ce sacrilège divin mais, terriblement délicieux, délicieusement fougueux et fougueusement bestial.

Cédant à toute morale, délaissant les inhibitions et la bienséance, croquant juste cette pomme de la tentation, rouge, vorace, cupide d'envie. Et la caresse de ses mains, qu'elle trouva suggestive de douceur, la délestant de ses vêtements après avoir farfouillé dans la longueur de ses cheveux, frôlé le bas de son dos en hypnotisant ses lèvres de baisers. La fermeture éclair de sa robe ne resta pas bien longtemps fermée et la robe ne resta pas plus de temps sur son corps, tremblant de désir.

Et, quelque part dans le temps de cette nouvelle année, une heure, un siècle où une minute à peine, n'écoutant que les pulsions de l'envie déchirant leurs mouvements, la nudité de leur corps se rencontra dans des gémissements, des grognements et chuchotements, des murmures de plaisir. Mélangeant les effluves de leurs parfums, les enivrant de plus belle.

C'était à la fois tumultueux et doux, furieux, brusque et passionné, tendre, sensuel et empli de débauche. Les doigts de la brune, de leur extrémité passèrent sur sa peau nue, glissèrent le long de sa gorge, marquant quelques instants un temps d'arrêt sur son pouls frémissant, geste qui ne termina sa course qu'au creux situé entre ses seins. Lui procurant un long et délicieux frisson de la nuque aux bras faisant monter, violemment, la tension dans tout son corps. L'étrangère brune ne cherchait qu'à pousser son désir encore plus loin, se plaisant à provoquer l'éclat de soif et d'appétit dans l'océan vert dans lequel elle plongea subitement ses yeux, sombres, si sombres.

Ses doigts poursuivirent ensuite leur progression en descendant le long de son ventre, douce caresse, désirable, sensuelle, pour atteindre ses cuisses et, le centre de son désir qu'ils se contentèrent de frôler, ne s'y attardant que de courts instants, s'amusant à la faire languir. La passion qui submergea la blonde se concentra alors dans le bas de son ventre, sur ce point sensible où les doigts revenaient de plus en plus souvent, où ils batifolaient sans pour autant s'y arrêter, accentuant seulement sans cesse leur pression.

Emma gémit en écartant les jambes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soulever son bassin pour essayer d'y faire demeurer cette main, agaçante par sa balade, plus longtemps. Autorisant ainsi l'accès à son intimité mais, la brune la surplombant esquissa un sourire, étrange mélange de ravissement et de convoitise, de désir et de complaisance, formant une esquisse de sourire très joueuse avant de retirer sa main pour la faire remonter lentement sur sa poitrine dressée par le désir, pointant vers elle comme réclamant son attention.

Seulement, pour sa plus grande frustration et ce puissant frisson de contentement sensuel qui en découla, la brune ne la toucha que des yeux, assoiffés, envieux, désireux, faisant glisser son regard le long de ce corps étendu qu'elle surplombait, la faisant mourir dans un gémissement rauque de désir contenu, la dégustant autant que possible alors qu'elle mettait sa maîtrise de soi à rude épreuve, son self-control sous une tension grandissante, humidifiant son intimité sous le martellement pur de l'envie.

La blonde chercha alors à éprouver elle aussi sa partenaire, passant une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, prenant réellement conscience de son souffle erratique et du désir fort et puissant animant ses yeux. Elle se redressa vers elle, subitement, la pointe de sa poitrine entrant en contact avec la sienne, ses tétons frôlèrent sa peau brûlante, sensuelle caresse sur l'épiderme nu de cette zone sensible et, sous ses yeux verts, ravissants et fiers de cet effet, cette femme, magnifique inconnue, rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres, où, plus aucune trace de maquillage ne résidait.

Emma sourit face à cet abandon, récoltant un curieux regard noir avant que l'autre ne reprenne le contrôle, avant qu'elle ne la chevauche de nouveau en la repoussant pour la recouvrir de son corps, sa bouche retrouvant la sienne, la mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les lèvres pour y faire pénétrer sa langue et, de son pouce elle caressa de nouveau le centre de son plaisir, ses doigts commençant à aller et venir en elle tandis que ses muscles se tendaient, se contractaient doucement sous la tension, de plus en plus puissante, plus forte, plus tendre et insistante.

La jeune blonde, son souffle dans le cou de sa partenaire se mordilla la lèvre pour étouffer un autre gémissement avant de s'arc-bouter en basculant son bassin au rythme des doigts la pénétrant, ses mains agrippèrent avec force le dos de la brune, les ongles la griffèrent, ses dents plantèrent dans une légère marque de plaisir la peau tendre recouvrant sa clavicule. Un orgasme la souleva, la secoua sans pourtant parvenir à réduire complètement la tension s'étant accumulée en elle. Et, comme si la brune en avait une parfaite conscience, la bouche de cette dernière suivit le chemin long et sensuel que ses doigts, souples et agiles, avaient emprunté précédemment.

Le verrou du contrôle sauta de nombreuses fois entre les deux femmes, donnant au voile rouge de la passion plusieurs jouissances dans des grognements rauques et instinctifs, bercées par un désir primal, voyageant sans restriction sur les chaînes du plaisir et voguant dans les brumes de ce besoin tendre et charnel. Oubliant tout, pas de question, pas de réponse, juste elles deux, leurs corps, nus, baisers et caresses, savourant cet instant d'intimité, et la profondeur de leurs yeux, si verts, si sombres, si transparents pour l'une comme pour l'autre, cette porte conduisant vers leur âme. Des yeux, si verts, si sombres, lumineux, célestes, brillants et éclatants, emplis de nombreuses promesses silencieuses...

* * *

Emma se réveilla, s'échappant doucement des nuages du sommeil. Elle était seule dans le lit, plus de corps chaud contre le sien, des bras l'enlaçant avec force et cette étrange douceur. Elle se redressa, ramenant les draps froissés contre son corps, cherchant la belle brune des yeux. Elle finit par se lever, couverte de son drap alors que des images, des souvenirs, des sensations traversèrent son esprit et son corps. Cette inconnue au regard sombre, sauvage qui lui faisait l'amour, car cette passion, cette tendresse, ces nombreuses caresses n'avaient rien des élans neutres des coups d'un soir. Cette pulsion et la découverte du corps de l'autre n'étaient pas sous la communion de sentiments amoureux mais, c'était l'amour qu'elles avaient fait, et pas autre chose. Encore et encore, leurs corps s'étaient trouvés, insatiables. Une union résonant d'émotions, de sensations, toujours plus intenses.

La jeune blonde frissonna, ne trouvant l'autre femme nulle part alors que d'autres émotions, de natures terriblement différentes la saisirent. Culpabilité et remords, frayeur... Et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, non, si c'était à refaire elle savait, pertinemment qu'elle se rejetterait dans les bras de cette compagne d'un soir, d'une nuit, de cette première nuit de l'année à venir.

Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ces ébats et que, la brune était partie sans laisser de trace, sans un mot ou signe, disparaissant comme elle était venue, ne laissant qu'une étrange émotion parcourir le corps d'Emma, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne qualifiait pas mais, qu'elle détestait déjà.

Elle ferma les yeux dans un nouveau soupir, s'approchant de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour poser une main sur le carreau froid et gelé, glacial. Il neigeait au dehors, la nature ayant étalé son épais manteau blanc sur le paysage environnement. C'était surprenant, subit et beau et...

Le court de ses pensées s'interrompit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'attraper ses lunettes traînant sur le meuble un peu plus loin, de les chausser sur le haut de son nez et de reporter son attention, avec surprise, sur l'extérieur. En contrebas, sortant de la boulangerie de la rue, celle faisant face à l'immeuble dans lequel elle résidait, une belle brune sembla hausser les épaules en portant un regard, sombre, vers le haut, dans sa direction... Emma la regarda faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, comme songeuse. Aller à gauche ou tout droit ? Partir ou pénétrer de nouveau dans le hall d'immeuble pour en gravir les trois étages la séparant de la blonde ? Tel semblait être ses réflexions. Un sachet dans les mains devant contenir cafés et pâtisseries, un petit-déjeuner parfait après la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer, un petit-déjeuner qui ferait de cette rencontre quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus vaste qu'une simple nuit d'amour. Qui provoquerait une découverte de l'autre au-delà du charnel. Un petit-déjeuner, à l'image de cette année à venir, serti d'un avenir étrangement prometteur.

Alors, devant cette hésitation, la blonde retint son souffle, regardant dans un espoir dangereux la brune faire son choix et faire un pas, puis un autre. Avançant dans la neige, à gauche ou tout droit ? Vers elle ou loin d'elle ? Dans ses bras ou loin de là ?

Emma se détourna en attrapant cette fichue boule de poils qui était venue se jeter dans ses pieds... La brune venait de faire son choix, scellant le destin de cette rencontre d'un avenir séparé ou partagé.

À gauche ?

Ou tout droit ?

Vers elle ?

Ou loin d'elle ?

Dans ses bras ?

Ou loin de là ?

Juste, un choix.

Chaque année qui commence est une promesse, une espérance, un nouveau départ, un recommencement ou une simple poursuite des choses commencées... Une année s'écoulant simplement, au rythme, des choix que l'on y fait

...

* * *

_Un court OS dont le titre à quelque chose de plus magique que l'histoire qui en découle je le crains, cette dernière ayant effleuré mon esprit dans la courte nuit qui a résumé hier et aujourd'hui, les joies du nouvel an ne laissant que peu de place au sommeil pour moi, et ce besoin d'écrire qui m'a attrapé à donné ce texte que je choisis de partager avec vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un minimum :) Merci de votre lecture._

_Très bonne année à vous._

* * *

_(Et, je dédie ce texte comme environ tout ce que j'écris aujourd'hui à cette personne étant si chère à mon cœur, source de ma plus grande et sans doute plus belle inspiration. J__'ai aimé 2014, vraiment, sincèrement, sans le moindre regret et je sais que 2015 réserve de jolies choses également mais, tu me manques.)_

* * *

Merci à **Not gonna die**, ma correctrice adorée !


End file.
